


Insanity

by Lexys23



Series: Insanity [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: A series of Ambraige adorableness.





	1. You're It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Dean play a game, which soon grows as other superstars and diva find out.

****Paige was breathing heavily. Her back was against the wall, as she tried to catch her breath. The Bella twins were standing in front of her, confused.

"Are you okay?" Brie asked, frowning. Paige seemed like she had ran a marathon, and it worried the Bella Twins.

Paige nodded. She looked around the hall. Her eyes widened, as she pushed Brie and Nikki together and hid behind them.

Nikki and Brie looked at each other, confused. They looked around and saw the former Shield members walk towards them. There was a smirk on Dean's face.

"Hello ladies, have you guys seen Paige?" he asked, while looking around.

"I thought you couldn't get help?" Seth asked, frowning. He looked at Roman, who nodded, telling him that he was right.

"I'm not. I'm just asking if they saw her. I'm not asking if they know where she is," he responded, grinning.

Nikki shook her head. "No, I haven't seen her since our match."

Dean sighed and nodded. He walked away, his friends following him. Nikki turned around, and frowned.

She laughed when she saw Paige's head pop up.

"What are you guys doing?" Nikki asked, walking up to the younger girl.

Paige was grinning. She looked happy, happier than she had ever seen her. Nikki had heard about Paige's heartbreak. But Paige seemed to have finally moved on. The Bella twins were great friends with Paige, and they enjoyed hanging out with her.

"We're playing hide and seek. The only time the game is on pause is if the bosses want us, or we're getting ready for a match. He's been it all day," she said.

Nikki and Brie smiled ever more.

"Not anymore," Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Paige giggled, as she struggled against his arms. He tightened his grip and kissed her cheek. "You're it."

"How did you find me?" Paige asked, looking at her boyfriend.

Dean grinned and looked at the Bella Twins. "I will always know were you are."

Paige looked at him, her eyebrow raised. The twins awed in front of them.

"And I saw you come here."

Paige laughed. Dean placed her on the ground, and then picked her up again and threw her over his shoulder.

"Say goodbye to your friends Paige, I'm taking you home," Dean told her.

Paige was laughed, while waving at the Bella Twins.

Nikki and Brie watched as Dean carried Paige away. They smiled at each other.

"They are cute."

Nikki laughed and nodded. They walked away before turning to each other. They walked to their boyfriend/husband.

"Tag, you're it!" They exclaimed, running way from John Cena and Daniel Bryan.


	2. Signing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige is signing during Wrestlemania Axxess, when she gets a surprise visitor.

****Paige was sitting down, a sharpie at hand. She was excited. Wrestlemania was the next day, and it was her first Wrestlemania. She hadn't even been in the main roster for a year.

She had lost count of how many poster she had signed, how many pictures she had taken. She was shocked with the amount of people that were waiting for her.

There was a guy in front of her, he had sunglasses on and a baseball cap. She didn't think anything of it. She grabbed the picture and signed it.

"You're hotter than my girlfriend," the guy said. Paige frowned and looked up at him.

Her frown changed into a grin as she stood up. "And I think my boyfriend is hotter than you."

"Really?"

Paige shook her head.

"Would your boyfriend care if I kissed you?"

Paige leaned across the table. "I think he can make an exception."

Dean grinned and gently kissed her lips.

They could hear the crowds talking. They were in shock, they knew about Paige and Dean, and by the look of things, Paige seemed to be  _cheating_  on Dean.

Dean laughed and took off the hat and the glasses. The crowd seemed to calm down.

Dean moved over and sat down next to Paige, watching her sign and signing when asked.

Two little boys looked at Paige and Dean. "I bet my brother that Dean would tap out if you did the PTO," the younger of the two said.

"And I bet that he would break it," the older one said, grinning.

"How old are you two?" Paige asked, looked at them with a small smile.

"I'm eight, and he's five," the older boy said, placing his arms around his brother's shoulders.

Paige smirked as she turned to Dean, and Dean looked kind of scared. She stood up and looked at the people in the line. "Who wants to see Dean tap out?"

Everyone cheered. Paige stood up, while Dean glared at her. He sighed and got on the floor. He watched as Paige wrapped his legs around her and locked her submission.

Dean had studied her move. He knew how to break it, but the look on his girlfriend's face, and the look on the little boy were so hopeful, he decided to tap out. The little boy jumped up and cheered.

Paige released him and he moved to sit down, rubbing his back. The two boys took a picture with Paige and then left with their signed posters.

"I know what you did," Paige said, as she sat back down.

Dean shrugged, as more people walked up to them with posters to be signed.

"The boy wanted me to tap out, so I tapped out."

"You're sweet."

Dean grinned, while Paige placed a kiss on his lips. There was a flash, and then they remembered that they were in public. They continued the signings, trying to not get lost in each other.


	3. The Knight Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Dean meet Paige's family.

 

England.

Paige was home and she couldn't be happier. She looked over to her side, and smiled at Dean, who was asleep, her head on her shoulder.

He looked adorable when he was asleep.

Paige looked around and grinned when she saw Seth and Emma. She waved at them, asking for a marker.

Seth got one and tossed it.

Paige grinned when she saw that Dean was waking up.

"Hey," Paige whispered, grinning. She looked ready to laugh. She had to look away. Seth was waving at them, a camera at hand.

"I wanna take a picture of you two, first time in England as a couple."

Paige smiled. Both of them looked into the camera. Dean reached for the phone, wanting to see the picture.

Paige laughed at Dean's face. He had drawn on glasses, a mustache, and whiskers. Dean stared at the picture of himself. Emma and Seth were laughing.

"I'm sorry," Paige told him, a grin on her face. Dean glared at her. Emma reached over and handed them wet paper towels. Paige took them and started to clean the ink off his face.

"You got me," he whispered, looking at his phone to make sure he was good.

Paige grinned and nodded.

* * *

After Raw, Dean, Paige, Seth, and Emma were in a rented car, heading towards Norwich.

Dean's legs kept bouncing, while Paige drove. She smiled at her nervous boyfriend.

"It's okay to be nervous," Paige said grinning.

"I'm not nervous!" he exclaimed, glaring her. Paige just gave him a sweet smile.

"Okay, that's good because we're here."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked at the house they were in front of. He heard all the doors open and the other three exited.

Dean took a deep breath as he exited the car and followed his girlfriend and friends into the house.

Paige's mother, Saraya Knight opened the door. She engulfed her daughter in a hug. Dean smiled as he heard Paige laugh.

"Mum, you remember Emma, Seth, and Dean right?"

"Yes, come in," she told everyone, while the four walked inside the house.

"Daddy!" Paige rushed and hugged her father.

Emma and Saraya started to talk about what they have been doing. Seth and Dean stood side-by-side, not sure what to do.

Dean flinched when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw one of Paige's brothers.

"H-hey," Dean said, slightly scared. He know that her brothers were protective of their little sister.

The other brother greeted Seth with a smile.

"Zak! Roy!" Paige ran and hugged her brothers.

Zak hugged his sister tightly.

"This is the boyfriend?" Roy asked, tightening his hold on Dean.

"Be nice," Paige said, scolding.

"We just want him to make sure that he takes care of you."

Paige rolled her eyes and looked at her mother. "Mum, make him stop."

"Sorry sweetie, but we want to make sure too," she responded, her father and other brother nodding.

"I'll take care of her. I'll love her with everything I have. But I do know that she can take care of herself. She's a strong woman, and that is what I love about her. And I promise, I'll make her happy."

Roy released his grip and smiled.

"Great, that's all we wanted to hear," Ricky said, turning around. "Who's hungry?"

The men, minus Dean cheered. They all headed to the kitchen, leaving Dean and Paige alone.

"I'm sorry about that," Paige told him, giving him a hug.

"It's okay. They are just worried about you. And I want to prove to them that they have nothing to worry about."

Paige grinned and kissed him.

"Get over here you gross lovebirds!" Emma shouted.

Paige laughed as she grabbed Dean hand and headed towards the kitchen to spend time with her family and friends, with her loved ones.

 


	4. The Ambrose Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Dean visit Dean's family.

 

 

Paige and Dean were driving through Ohio. Paige was asleep in the passenger seat, while Dean drove the car.

Paige had been bugging him into meeting his family. He didn't tell her a lot about them. Just that he had a bad upbringing.

Dean parked the car, and looked over at his sleeping girlfriend. He grinned and looked around and grinned when he found what he was looking for.

* * *

Paige yawned, as she rubbed her eyes. Dean was driving. She grabbed her phone and sent Emma a message.

"Hey Beautiful," Dean said, looking at her. Paige smiled and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Can we take a picture?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Paige nodded and grabbed her phone. Dean stopped her. "Whatever happens, you take the picture, okay?"

Frowning, Paige nodded. She opened the camera app, and got her phone ready, only to drop it when she saw herself.

"Dean!" she exclaimed. She glared at him while pulling down the car mirror. Dean laughed next to her. Dean had drawn on her face, the same thing she had drawn on his.

"Picture," Dean told her, "you promised."

Paige sighed and got her phone. She aimed it towards them and took the picture.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked, while she looked at the house. It was a small house.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know anymore."

"Lets get this over with. And no matter what happens in there, nothing will change how much I love you. And what you mean to me," Paige told him, kissing his lips.

"I know. And I love you too. Let's go meet my crazy family."

Paige smiled as they walked towards the front door. Dean, who had keys, unlocked the door.

Dean's parents were in the living room, watching television. Paige knew that they didn't make a lot of money that they weren't well off. But Dean told her that they were doing better. Dean sent them money, that they used to give his younger sister a better education.

"Hey mom, pops," Dean said, as he and Paige walked inside.

Dean's mother walked towards them and gave her son a big hug. His father and sister were behind her.

"And who is this?" his mother asked, looking at Paige.

The twenty-two year old smiled. Dean's mother gave her a hug, while his brother and sister greeted him.

"Dinner is ready, come join us," his mother told them, as she pulled Paige behind her. Paige reached over and pulled Dean with them.

During dinner, Dean's family told stories about his child hood, about his love for wrestling and Bret Hart.

"He tried the Sharpshooter on me, and almost broke my legs," his sister said, grinning. Dean laughed and covered his face.

Paige grinned and looked at her boyfriend.

"Not everyone had training like you," he told her, winking at her.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to his family.

She continued her dinner, while his mother left the room to get his baby pictures. Dena was complaining, and it only made her want to see them more.

When Paige saw them, she teased him about how cute he looked. She only stopped when he threatened to fly to England and ask her mother for pictures.

Dean's family watched with a small smile at the couple in front of them that looked so much in love. They welcomed Paige with open arms, knowing that she was going to be in their lives for a long time.

* * *

Paige looked at Dean. "I like your family."

"They've come a long way."

"And they have you to thank."

Dean smiled. "And our family will have both of us."


	5. Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Dean make a bet, and the loser must suffer the consequences.

Dean looked around the gym, and found what he was looking for. He headed towards the weights. He set up the pounds, and started to lift.

"Training without me?" someone asked, walking behind him.

Dean looked back and smiled when he saw his best friend. "Come on then."

Dean and Seth started to work out.

Paige and Emma soon entered the gym. They smiled when they saw the boys. They walked towards them, grinning.

"I wanna have a match with Dean," Paige told the small group

Dean shrugged, and nodded.

"Emma and Seth can referee," Paige suggested, and Dean nodded.

"What what's at stake?"

Dean smirked.

* * *

Dean grinned as he walked onto the ramp. He had a huge smile on his face. He looked back and rolled his eyes when he saw that he was alone.

"Come on!" Dean shouted over the crowds.

He grinned when he saw Paige walk out, a black and white cheerleader outfit on. The letters DA printed on her chest.

The crowd got louder.

"Introducing first, accompanied by Paige, weighing at 225 pounds, from Cincinnati, Ohio, Dean Ambrose!"

Dean started to walk towards the ring, Paige walking behind him, her pompoms at hand.

Luke Harper was already in the ring. Paige kissed Dean's cheek before he headed back in the ring.

Dean had the upper hand, while Paige cheered outside the ring.

Paige started to play the crowd.

"Give me a D!"

" _D!"_

"Give me an E!"

" _E!"_

"Give me an A!"

" _A!"_

"Give me a N!"

" _N!"_

"What does that spell?"

" _Dean! Let's go Dean!"_

Dean grinned as he did the Dirty Deeds.

Paige jumped as she watched Dean get the pin.

_One!  
_

_Two!_

_Three!_

Paige rushed into the ring and jumped into Dean's arms.

Dean laughed as he held her.

Dean and Paige walked out of the ring and back stage.

"Next time, you'll be my cheerleader," Paige said, glaring at him. Dean just laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You looked adorable," he told her.

Paige shook her head and walked away from him. "This totally kills my badass Diva image!"

"You know you enjoyed it. I heard you with the crowd. You should manage me more often."

"Only if you do it for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

Paige grinned and walked into his arms. She wouldn't admit it, but she did enjoy being Dean's cheerleader.


	6. Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and AJ won WrestleMania, and Dean couldn't be prouder.

****Paige threw Brie into the steps, which distracted Nikki, letting AJ set up the Black Widow. She grinned when Nikki tapped out. Paige went back to the ring. She shared a hug with AJ.

"Here are your winners, Paige and AJ Lee!"

Paige won her first Wrestlemania. She didn't know what to think. AJ told her to get on the ropes, to soak up the cheers. Paige tried to keep her emotions in check, but there was so much. She got out of the ring and walked to hug her mother, who had been watching.

Paige and AJ went back to the back. Once there they were bombarded by their friends. Nikki and Brie gave them a hug.

"That was great. We did great," Brie told the two, who nodded.

Emma pushed through the Bella twins to hug her best friend. Paige grinned, her eyes shining with tears. She wrapped her arms tightly around Emma.

"Can I cut in?" someone else asked. Emma nodded and moved away.

Paige looked over and saw Dean standing there. Paige jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm so proud of you. You did great out there," Dean whispered, his eyes closed.

All the emotions broke through, and her tears spilled.

Nikki and Brie looked at each other, wishing they had a moment like that with their boyfriend and husband, respectably. AJ was smiling, her arms crossed over her chest, while Emma and Seth stood there, hand-in-hand.

"You showed everyone who's house it was. And it didn't matter who was declared the winner, you were always the winner in my eyes."

Paige pulled back and looked at Dean. She smiled and pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

"And I will always love you," he whispered. He moved so Paige could get back on the ground. "Now lets go find Roman."

"Carry me," Paige whined, reached for him.

Dean laughed and nodded. He picked her up, bridal style, and took her towards Roman, who was preparing for his biggest match yet. Emma and Seth followed behind, both smiling. Nikki left, wanting to wish John Cena luck, while Brie went to look for Daniel Bryan to congratulate him for his win. AJ left congratulate her husband, Randy Orton.

Paige smiled while she was in Dean's arms, knowing that there was no where else she would rather be.

 


	7. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick equals needy.

 

"Don't be a baby," Paige told him, looking down at the sneezing man.

"I'm dying," Dean whined, a small pout on his face.

Paige rolled her eyes. "You're going to be fine. I promise you that."

Dean made a whining noise and moved over on the bed. Paige just smiled and ran her hand through his head.

"Are you hungry?" Paige asked her boyfriend.

Dean shook his head. "I just wanna sleep."

"Go to sleep then." Paige moved on the bed, and Dean grabbed her tighter.

"Don't leave me alone," he whispered, his voice cracking. Paige just smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm just moving to get more comfortable."

Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Paige. She just leaned into it.

"I love you."

"I love you too Dean. Now go to sleep."

"It's too hot to sleep."

Paige sighed as she turned around to look at Dean. "Please Dean, if you go to sleep now, I promise you'll feel better tomorrow."

The man sighed and nodded. "You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

The Brit nodded. "I'm not moving from this spot. Now get some rest, you need it."

Paige watched him close his eyes, and within seconds, he was asleep. She soon followed him into sleep.

* * *

Dean woke up first, feeling better. He looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and noticed that her cheeks were red. There was a little bit of sweat on her forehead.

Dean frowned, knowing that even though he was feeling better, whatever he had, he passed it to Paige. He sat up, but the sudden movement caused Paige to sit up and rushed to the restroom.

Dean walked behind her and held her hair until she was done. Dean picked her up when she was done and took her to their bed.

"Do you want soup?" Dean asked, looking down at her.

Paige slowly shook her head. "I just wanna lay here with you."

Dean smiled slowly and nodded. He got his phone and sent Seth a message telling him that he was sick, and Paige too. And to check on them later in the day, with food.

Dean was going to spend a sick day, literally sick, with his sick girlfriend. What fun.

 


	8. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Paige play video games.

Dean set up the Playstation, WWE 2K15 inside. He heard the door open and he grinned.

"Is it ready?" Paige asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, ready to lose?"

Paige laughed. "Oh, you think I am going to lose?" She grabbed the black controller and turned to the television.

"What do you want to try?" Dean asked, looking through the matches.

"Let's play Last Man Standing," Paige suggested, as she took control and went to the match. Dean nodded and watched as she set up the match. Once they were ready to choose the players, he quickly chose himself. He smiled and turned to her.

"Who are you going to choose? Now that the strongest, hottest player is taken?"

Paige smirked and looked to the television. "Well, have you heard  _his_  accent? Oh man, the things I would like to hear."

Dean looked over and glared at Paige. "Seriously?"

She shrugged and clicked the character she was talking about.

Dean sighed and turned to the television. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He frowned as he heard his old Shield song. He could see his computer self walk to the ring.

"Are you mad?" Paige asked, a small smile on her face.

"No."

"Dean?"

"Hey look, your  _man_  is walking to the ring."

Paige let out a small chuckle. She shook her head and waited for the match to start. Once the bell went off, Dean attacked her character. She fought back.

The match was mostly back and forth. She smiled as Dean contrated on the match. He was angry, and it made him play harder.

Dean's character was on the ground, as the referee started to count. " _One_!"

"Get up!"

" _Two_!"

"Damn it, get up!"

" _Three_!  _Four_!"

Dean stood up and tensed up.

" _Five!_ "

Paige smiled as her character taunted.

" _Six_!"

Dean was getting closer to getting back up.

Paige moved to her knees and grabbed Dean's face.

" _Seven_!"

Paige moved close to him and pressed her lips against him.

" _Eight_!  _Nine_!  _Ten_!"

Dean pulled away when he heard her character being declared the winner. He turned to her with a glare. "You  _cheated_!"

Paige gave him an innocent smile. "Who, me?"

"Don't act all innocent!"

Paige looked at Dean. "You know I don't like losing."

"Whatever, you just wanted  _him_  to win. You wanted  _Bad News Barrett_  to win."

Paige laughed. "You're cute what you get jealous. Dean, I love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. And yeah, I was just teasing her. The only voice I ever want to hear during  _sexy time_  is yours. And that will never change."

Dean gave her a small smile. "Sorry for getting jealous."

"Don't. That just shows me that don't want to lose me. And that means a lot."

Dean kissed her cheek and then turned back to the game. "Let's play with the divas. And I will choose the one with the cute accent, Emma."

Paige just laughed. "I'll let Seth know you want to take his girl."

Dean just started the match and made Emma attack Paige.

Dean won the match the same way Paige won, by distracting her with his lips.


	9. Arrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Paige are going to a WWE event when things take a wrong turn, literally.

"We have to go right," Paige told Dean, who was driving the rental car.

Dean just continued to drive, moving his head to the beat.

"Dean?"

Nothing.

"Fuck you then," Paige muttered, closing the map app and looking out the window.

"What?" Dean asked, turning down the music and looking at Paige.

"We're going to get lost"

"No, we're not. I know where we are going."

"Okay."

* * *

"I told you to turn right back there!" Paige snapped, holding her phone up, trying to get service.

"No you didn't. If you did, I would have turned right," Dean told her, as he looked at the map in front of him. The car had gotten stuck in some mud, and they were unable to move it.

"I did! You just don't listen," Paige muttered, as she walked away, trying to get the signal.

"How do we get lost in a city?" Dean asked himself, not expecting an answer, but getting one.

"By letting you drive," Paige shot back, glaring at him. "We're going to be late. I just know it."

"We might as well walk the rest of the way," Dean muttered, packing up the map, locking the car, and walking behind his girlfriend.

"Oh, now you want to take my directions?"

"Not now. I'm tired, hungry, and I just want to get the event over with."

"Whatever."

They walked through the trees for five minutes. Dean suddenly grabbed Paige's elbow.

"Did you hear that?"

"Don't try to scare me. I'm still mad at you," Paige told him, rolling her eyes.

" _No_ , listen," he whispered, putting his index finger against his lips. Paige sighed and nodded.

 _Crack_.

"Oh shit, we're going to die here," Paige whispered, taking a step towards Dean.

"I love you, you know that. And I'm so happy I get to spend these last few moments with you," Dean told her, his face pale.

"Wait, why are we going to stay here? We have to save ourselves. We have to  _run_."

Dean nodded. He grabbed Paige's hand and they both ran. They could hear something running behind them.

Not far to where they were running towards was a light. Dean ran faster, pulling Paige behind him.

Once they passed the line of trees separating civilization and the forest, they saw the arena. But Paige tripped on the tree root. She fell and pulled Dean towards her.

" _Fuck_ ," both muttered at the same time when their heads slammed with each other.

" _Oh my gosh_ ," they heard. They opened their eyes and saw John Cena and Nikki Bella there. They had wide eyes, and were trying not to laugh.

"What happened to you guys?" John asked, helping Dean up, while Nikki helped Paige up.

"Dean got us lost. And I couldn't get phone service, so we decided to walk, to see if we could see anyone. But then we heard something. And-and it was chasing us."

"I think it was a bear," Dean told them, trying to catch his breath.

"I wouldn't say bear," Nikki told them, a smile on her face. They all looked at her, and saw that she was pointing at something. They all looked towards the line of trees, and saw a squirrel.

Paige let out a laugh. Dean glared at the small forest animal. He grabbed a small pebble and threw it at it.

" _Dean!_ "

The squirrel didn't move. It didn't even flinch. It just stared back.

"I-I don't think it's a normal squirrel," Nikki told the group, as they all took a step back.

Paige shook her head. She heard the squirrel speak in it's own language and point at them. Suddenly, dozens of squirrels appear.

" _RUN_!" Dean shouted, as the four turned and ran into the building, an army of squirrels behind them.

Dean heard a squeal, and opened the door. John rushed in first, followed by Nikki and Paige. Dean closed the door and watched as the army of squirrels stopped and stared at them.

" _Shit_ ," Dean muttered. "Which one of you girls squealed?"

Nikki and Paige looked at each other. "Not me," they both said.

Dean frowned and looked at the group. He saw a red blush on John's face. He started to laugh.

But the laughter was cut short, when something crashed into the door. They all looked at the army and saw the leader pointing at them.

"I-I think we should go," Paige told the group, out of breath.

Nikki, Dean, and John nodded and they all slowly walked back, away from the angry squirrels.

"Told you to go right," Paige muttered while they walked away.

Dean rolled his eyes and patted John's shoulder. "That was fun."

Nikki started laughing, followed by Paige, then the boys. They all laughed at what had just happened.


	10. Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Paige go grocery shopping together.

What should take minutes or an hour takes hours for Paige and Dean. Grocery shopping was one of the hardest things they did as a couple.

"No."

There was some persuasion. "C'mon, it's good for you."

"No."

There was begging. "Pretty please?"

"No."

There was whining. "I really  _want_  some."

"No."

There was seduction. "I'll make it worth your while when we get home.

"….No"

There were threats. "Get it or else!"

"No."

There was annoyance. "And! I! Will! Always! Love! You!"

"No."

There was  _a lot_  of annoyance. "Please?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"….Now?"

"No."

"And now?"

And then, there was the blow up. "Oh my gosh! Yes, buy it! Just  _shut up_!"

And then, it was this, "I don't want it anymore."

Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. Paige placed the box on the shelf and followed Dean down the aisles while he pushed the cart. She skipped in front of Dean, and started to put things in the cart, to knowing that Dean was taking it out when she turned around.

Dean then stopped. It took a while for Paige to notice but she did.

Dean grabbed a box of super sugary candy and turned to Paige.

" _No_!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"I'll let you do whatever you want with me."

"No."

"Let go and have fun!"

"No."

"Please Paige."

"No."

"But why?"

"Because payback is a  _bitch_."

Dean pouted, while Paige kissed his cheek. He sighed and placed the box back.

He followed behind Paige.

"Dean!" Paige called out, holding two tubs of ice cream.

"No!"

"Please?"

Dean slapped his forehead, and took a deep breath.

"Never again," he muttered, knowing that they would be back next month and have to go through the entire process,  _again_.


	11. Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has to ask Paige an important question.

Paige hadn't seen Dean all day. She was wondering where he was, and she was slightly annoyed. It was their anniversary, and although it may not have seen like it, it meant a lot to her.

She headed to the house she shared with Dean. Once inside, she placed her keys on a table and decided that she was going to go to bed. She was slightly mad.

"Paige?" she heard Dean call out. She stopped and looked around, confused.

"Dean? Where are you?" she asked, not sure what was going on.

"Go to our bedroom, on the bed are some clothes. Put them on and then come to the kitchen," he ordered.

Frowning, Paige walked to their shared bedroom, and on the bed was a black dress, and there were some heels. She gave a small smile before she walked over and grabbed the clothes. She changed into them and then at the mirror.

She knew Dean wanted to surprise her with something special, so she went to the bathroom.

Dean lit some candles, then placed the food on the two plates. He took a deep breath and sat down to wait for his girlfriend.

He could hear the clicking sound of her heels. He stood up and placed his hands in front of him, waiting.

He was speechless when she stepped in front of him. Paige was wearing the black dress he had bought her and the heels. Her make-up was black, as usual, but it wasn't the same. It was lighter, it made her seem even more beautiful. She also wore simple jewelry. "P-Paige, you look gorgeous."

Paige blushed and looked down. She looked up at Dean and gave him a smile. "You look handsome."

Dean was wearing a tux. He walked over to her and kissed her lips. She gave him a hug. He led her to her chair and pulled out the chair for her.

"I thought you forgot," Paige admitted, as she looked at what Dean had done. It was dark out, and the only thing lighting up the room was from the few candles surrounding them. In front of them was the food Dean had cooked, which not many people knew that Dean could do.

"I would never forget the day you decided to give me a chance," Dean told her, a small smile in her voice.

Paige gave him a smile as he told her what they were going to eat. They spend the whole time talking about what they had been through, and bonded.

Paige picked up her wine glass and took a sip. Dean placed his elbows on the table, and his chin on his fists and just stared at her.

"What?" she asked, a smile on her face.

"I love you."

Paige smiled back. "I love you too."

Dean looked at the ground. "Oh, I dropped something." He got on his knee and looked to the ground.

"What did you drop?" Paige asked, watching him.

He looked up at her, a black velvet box in his hand. "This." He opened it, and inside was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"D-Dean—"

"Paige, I love you. You make me the happiest man in the world, and I can't see myself without you in my life. You are the reason I get up with a smile. And you're the reason I go to bed with one. I have loved you for years, and will continue to love you. I can promise you one thing, if you marry me, I will make sure you are happy. I will make sure to make any dream come true. I love you Paige, and I want you to marry me, will you be my wife?"

Paige was staring at him, her eyes shining with tears. Her hands covered her mouth as she nodded.

"Yes," she told him, as she moved to get in front of him. She grabbed his face and repeated the world yes. She kissed him. "I want to marry you, yes."

Dean grinned as he grabbed the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. He stood up and pulled Paige up with her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you. Thank you."

Paige smiled up at him. She kissed him.

She loved her boyfriend, no her fiancé. She smiled at the sound of that. Her fiancé.

He picked her up bridal style and took her their bedroom to celebrate their engagement.


	12. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Paige have been dating for two years. They have a question they want to ask the other.

"What if he doesn't want to?" Paige asked Emma. They were having a day out, while Dean and Seth were hanging out with Roman.

"He'll want to," Emma responded, rolling her eyes. The two were is so much love, it hurt to watch. They were the cute couple, the ones that were always playing were ever they were.

"He always talks about his home, and I feel like he wants it to be just his home."

"Paige, he loves you. He'd love to live with you."

Paige sighed and nodded. "I'll ask him."

* * *

Paige was at the arena, walking down the hall. She looked up and saw her name and an arrow. Frowning, she followed it. It led her to a dead end, but there was a note taped to the wall with her name. She opened it and read what it said.

_Two halves – Dean_

Paige rolled her eyes and went in search of the twins. She found them and asked them if Dean gave them anything.

"He gave us an envelope," Nikki responded, holding it up.

"What are you two doing now?" Brie questioned as she watched Paige opened the envelope and taking out a note.

"A scavenger hunt? I don't really know what I'm looking for," she responded as she read the note.

_Red fall – Dean_

Paige frowned, not getting it. She showed it to the twins and they read it.

"Fall?"

"Trees, grass, leaves," Nikki suggested.

"Nattie!"

Paige grinned at them and ran out of the room to find the Canadian woman.

"Do you think she'll like what she finds in the end?" Brie asked her sister.

Nikki shrugged. "If she doesn't, then she could say she had an adventure."

Brie nodded and both sisters got ready for their match.

Paige inhaled deeply, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. "Nattie, did Dean give you something?"

Natalya grinned as she nodded. She reached over and grabbed a folded piece of paper and gave it to the twenty-two year old.

Paige grabbed it and opened it.

_Black and yellow – Dean_

"Damn you Dean," Paige muttered as she went to find Seth.

She found him making out with Emma. Paige covered her eyes with her hand and reached over with her other hand.

"What?" Seth asked, annoyed, not having seen who it was.

"Note. Dean. Give.  _Now_ ," she demanded, holding her hand out.

Paige turned and started to walk away. She opened the note and read it as she walked.

_Think Again – Dean_

Paige frowned, not getting the question. She turned and was about to ask Seth what it meant, but she bumped into Dean.

"Check your pocket," he told her, and watched as she reached into her pocket and took out a key.

"What is this?"

"A key, for my home," he responded, grinning at her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I want you to move in with me," he told her, reached over and grabbing her hand.

Paige smiled at him. "I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"So is that a yes?"

Paige nodded, and Dean grinned.

"Wait, you made me run around for something that was already in my pocket?" Paige asked, glaring at her boyfriend.

Dean gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Run."

Dean laughed as he turned and ran. Paige took off after him.


	13. Hall of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Paige hang out at the Hall of Fame.

"What if he doesn't want to?" Paige asked Emma. They were having a day out, while Dean and Seth were hanging out with Roman.

"He'll want to," Emma responded, rolling her eyes. The two were is so much love, it hurt to watch. They were the cute couple, the ones that were always playing were ever they were.

"He always talks about his home, and I feel like he wants it to be just his home."

"Paige, he loves you. He'd love to live with you."

Paige sighed and nodded. "I'll ask him."

* * *

Paige was at the arena, walking down the hall. She looked up and saw her name and an arrow. Frowning, she followed it. It led her to a dead end, but there was a note taped to the wall with her name. She opened it and read what it said.

_Two halves – Dean_

Paige rolled her eyes and went in search of the twins. She found them and asked them if Dean gave them anything.

"He gave us an envelope," Nikki responded, holding it up.

"What are you two doing now?" Brie questioned as she watched Paige opened the envelope and taking out a note.

"A scavenger hunt? I don't really know what I'm looking for," she responded as she read the note.

_Red fall – Dean_

Paige frowned, not getting it. She showed it to the twins and they read it.

"Fall?"

"Trees, grass, leaves," Nikki suggested.

"Nattie!"

Paige grinned at them and ran out of the room to find the Canadian woman.

"Do you think she'll like what she finds in the end?" Brie asked her sister.

Nikki shrugged. "If she doesn't, then she could say she had an adventure."

Brie nodded and both sisters got ready for their match.

Paige inhaled deeply, trying to get oxygen back into her lungs. "Nattie, did Dean give you something?"

Natalya grinned as she nodded. She reached over and grabbed a folded piece of paper and gave it to the twenty-two year old.

Paige grabbed it and opened it.

_Black and yellow – Dean_

"Damn you Dean," Paige muttered as she went to find Seth.

She found him making out with Emma. Paige covered her eyes with her hand and reached over with her other hand.

"What?" Seth asked, annoyed, not having seen who it was.

"Note. Dean. Give.  _Now_ ," she demanded, holding her hand out.

Paige turned and started to walk away. She opened the note and read it as she walked.

_Think Again – Dean_

Paige frowned, not getting the question. She turned and was about to ask Seth what it meant, but she bumped into Dean.

"Check your pocket," he told her, and watched as she reached into her pocket and took out a key.

"What is this?"

"A key, for my home," he responded, grinning at her.

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I want you to move in with me," he told her, reached over and grabbing her hand.

Paige smiled at him. "I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"So is that a yes?"

Paige nodded, and Dean grinned.

"Wait, you made me run around for something that was already in my pocket?" Paige asked, glaring at her boyfriend.

Dean gave her a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Run."

Dean laughed as he turned and ran. Paige took off after him.


	14. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newly engaged couple must plan their wedding.

My family will finally meet yours," Paige said, excited, as she looked at the set up for the reception.

Dean gave her a smile, seeing her so happy. "We'll have to ask for time off, for our honeymoon."

"I can't to be your wife," Paige said, grinning.

"Are we inviting the roster?" Dean asked, looking at the list.

"I don't want it too big. Just close friends, Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Foxy, Rosa, and of course Summer."

"So that means John, Bryan, TJ, and Damien are coming. Roman, his wife, Bray, his wife, and we are  _not_  inviting Wade," Dean said, as he wrote the names down. "We'll add more people as we go."

Paige nodded, a grin on her face. Although she laughed at the comment on Wade, after their video game disagreement.

"Do you know where you want to have the wedding?"

Paige shook her head. "I was between Las Vegas or Los Angeles."

Dean nodded as he wrote the two places down. "We'll check places out, and pick the ones we like."

"How did the guys react to the engagement?" Paige asked, looking at him.

"Seth helped me pick out the ring. He promised to he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Emma," Dean started.

"That's why she was so surprised when she found out."

Dean nodded. "I was out with the guys. And Roman was talking about his wife. And then, I blurted out that I wanted to marry you. I wanted the life Roman had, but with you. I wanted to be the one telling stories of our married life."

Paige leaned up and kissed his lips.

Dean smiled and pulled back. "How about the girls? How did they find out?"

Paige grinned. She told him that she didn't say anything. She just waited for someone to notice the ring.

 _Paige walked towards the locker room, after giving Dean a kiss goodbye. She walked in and noticed that all the girls were there. She smirked,_ Game on.

_Emma looked at her when she walked in. "Hey, how was the anniversary?"_

_Paige's eyes lit up. "It was amazing. Dean is the best." As she said that, she twirled the ring around her finger. Emma nodded and smiled, but she didn't noticed the ring._

_It was someone she didn't expect that noticed it first._

_Just then Stephanie McMahon walked in. She told everyone that there was a change in the storyline. She looked at each and every woman, and stopped at Paige. She was the one who noticed Paige twirl her ring around. Stephanie smiled when she saw that it was the ring finger._

" _He asked you, didn't he?" she asked, walking up to the younger woman._

_Paige grinned and nodded. "Yeah, last night."_

" _What are you talking about?" Emma asked, confused like every other girl in the locker room. She watched as Stephanie reached for Paige's hand and looked at the ring. "_ No way! _He proposed!" She nearly tripped on her things to run to Paige to see the ring for herself. "Why didn't you tell me?!"_

" _I was trying to see who would notice first, as my best friend, I thought you would have noticed the second I walked in," she told Emma, playfully glaring at her._

_Soon, all the girls swarmed around Paige, asking her questions._

"Wow," Dean said, grinning.

Paige nodded. "We have to invite Stephanie and Hunter. And AJ! We can't forget AJ and Randy."

Dean nodded as he wrote the names down.

"What colors are the bridesmaids going to be? Black?" Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

Paige slapped him over his chest. "No, blue you ass."

Dean just laughed. Paige huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Dean reached over and pulled her towards his arms. "I don't care what the other women wear, because the only person I'll see is my amazing, gorgeous bride-to-be."

Paige pulled him for a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you."


	15. Cut In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy just wants one dance, Dean is not happy.

It was Roman's daughter's birthday, and he was holding a huge party for her. He invited his friends from the roster.

There had been cake cutting, piñata smashing, and birthday singing. The kids were in the jumper, or eating candy, or playing hide and go seek. The adults were either eating, talking, or dancing.

At the moment, Paige and Dean were doing neither. They were just sitting there. Paige had asked Dean to go dance with her, but he told her she didn't dance, and it made her sort of mad.

So they were sitting there in awkward silence, when a superstar they worked with walked up to them.

"You two don't look like you're having any fun," he said, with a smile on his face, as he looked from Paige to Dean.

"What do you want Orton?" Dean asked, glaring at the older man.

Randy gave him a smile and turned to Paige. "I was wondering if she wanted to dance. I've seen her look at the couples there, and noticed that you didn't want to, so I decided to come and give her what she wanted."

Dean clenched his teeth in anger. He was about to respond, but Paige beat him to it.

"I'd love to," she responded, looking up at him. He offered a hand and she took it. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hands on her hips, while she placed her hands on his shoulder.

Dean watched Paige dance with Randy, as his body shook with anger.

_Who did he think he was? "I decided to come and give her what she wanted." What she wants is me, not you!_

The song was coming to an end, and Dean stood up and stormed towards Randy and Paige. He tapped Randy's shoulder and waited for the two to look at him. He shot Randy a glare, "May I cut in?"

Paige's eyes lit up, and the smile on her face grew. Randy smiled and nodded, letting Dean take his place.

Paige wrapped her arms around his neck. "You decided to dance."

Dean smiled at the excitement in her voice. "My beautiful girlfriend wanted to dance. I would have to be an idiot to not give her what she wanted."

Paige grinned and moved closer, and placed her head on his chest. He placed his chin on her head. "I can't wait to dance at our wedding," he whispered.

It made Paige smile, knowing that Dean saw a future between the two of them.

* * *

Randy walked back to John and Nikki.

"It worked, he got jealous and is now dancing with her," Randy said, grinning. "My job is now complete."

John nodded and gave Randy a twenty-dollar bill.

"Guys are stupid sometimes. They need to be pushed in the right direction," Nikki stated, as she watched the young couple dance.

Randy and John shot her a glare before turning to each other to talk. Nikki rolled her eyes and her eyes scanned the crowd. She grinned when she saw Seth and Emma. Her next mission.

* * *

Dean held Paige closer. "You're the only person I want to dance with."

Paige nodded. Her head snapped away from his chest, and it made him look down in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Dean," she whispered loudly over the music, "the jumper. It's empty."

Dean's head snapped over and a smile grew on his face. He turned to her, "Race you!"

"You're on!"

Dean pushed her and took off towards the jumper. He could hear her laughter behind her.

There was one thing better than dancing with her boyfriend in Paige's eyes, and it was fighting in the jumper with her boyfriend.


	16. Social Networking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige tries to get Dean to use his twitter.

"Why not?" Paige asked, staring at the phone in her hand.

"It's stupid."

"No it's not. I use it," she said, trying to make a point.

"I have one, isn't it enough?"

"Don't you want to connect with your fans?"

Dean took a deep breath. It had been an hour since they started the conversation about Twitter. It started when he asked her what she was going. She told him she was replying to some of her fans. He asked her why. She responded by telling him that it was because of the fans she was big. And she owed it to them.

The conversation changed when she asked him if he had a twitter. He told her yeah, but he hadn't used it since he got it. Paige asked him why, and his response was that there was no point. Which led them to where they were.

"Well, yeah, but I'd rather do it physically."

"But some fans can't go to events, and Twitter, Instagram, Facebook are the only ways they can connect with us."

"You're just too old for this then," was her reply. Dean looked at her with a frown.

"Hey, I'm only a few years older than you. I don't see what the big thing is about it."

"I get that you don't really want your stuff out there much, but don't you want to talk to your fans?"

Dean shrugged. "Look, I get that some people want to talk to their fans on the superficial level, but I don't. It's not the same."

Paige sighed and nodded. "I guess. But you do know you'll be in mine a lot right?"

"That's okay. It's yours and you can do whatever you want with it. And I knew it was going to happen if I stay with you."

Paige smiled at him. "You're a little weird, but I like it."

"You're weird too, sometimes more than me. And crazy, you're crazy."

"Hey!"

"But I really like that too."

Paige smiled and looked back down to her phone, to tell everyone how much she liked her boyfriend.

Dean shook his head and turned back to the television. He gave the show all his attention, subconsciously wrapping his arm around Paige's waist as she sat on his lap.

He smiled at her. He picked a good girlfriend, one that completed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):
> 
> 2012  
> Social Networking
> 
> 2013  
> Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family
> 
> 2014  
> Will You? / Snack
> 
> 2015  
> Sick / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge
> 
> 2016  
> Asking / Planning


	17. Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the wedding, and both Paige and Dean are nervous.

"How do I look?"

"For the hundredth time, you look great," Seth answered, annoyed with the question.

"Are you sure?"

Seth sighed and nodded. "You look great. God, I thought only girls were acted this way."

Dean looked at Seth with a huge smile. "Paige is going to marry me. She's going to be my wife."

"If she doesn't leave you at the alter."

Dean looked at Seth with wide eyes. "She's going to leave me at the alter?"

Seth sat up and looked at Dean, who looked to be ready for a panic attack.

"No! She loves you! She wants to be your wife!"

"Ar-are you sure?"

Seth nodded, looking relieved when he saw that Dean was calming down.

The brunette turned and looked at the mirror in front of him. "How do I look?"

Seth preferred to hear that question over and over again then see Seth have a panic attack. "You look like someone who is ready to marry the love of their life."

Dean grinned and nodded.

* * *

"Paige, you're parents didn't fly all the way here to  _not_  see you get married," Emma told Paige, who was having a panic attack.

"What if he realizes that I'm not the girl for him?"

Emma sighed. "Paige, you've been dating for four years. If you weren't the girl for him, he would have broke up with you."

"He wants to break up with me?" she asked, her voice weak and squeaky.

Emma walked up to Paige, and grabbed her face.

"Paige, Dean is crazy about you. He wants to marry you. He wants to have a life with you."

Paige nodded, numbly. "He wants a life with me," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

Emma nodded, grinning. "Okay, you're going to finish getting ready, and you're going to walk out there and marry the love of your life."

Paige grinned and nodded.

* * *

"This time tomorrow, you and I will be married," Dean said, as he laid in bed with Paige. They were both staring at the ceiling, hands linked.

"I can't wait. I love you Dean Ambrose. You were the greatest thing to ever happen to me."

Dean grinned and turned to look at her. "Tomorrow will be the best day of my life."

She grinned and turned to look at him as well. She leaned forwards and kissed him.

"I can't wait to say  _I do_  in front of all our friends and family."

He smirked, looking back to the ceiling. "I'll kiss you in front of everyone. I'll show everyone how much I love you. Our lives officially start tomorrow."

"They officially start tomorrow," she repeated, moving closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

They knew the next time they laid in bed together, it would be as husband and wife. Just the thought made them smile.

* * *

Dean stood at the alter, a smile on his face. He looked around. He felt Seth, his best man tap his back. He looked at him and grinned.

He looked down the aisle when he heard the music start. All the guests stood up and he stood straighter. He smiled as AJ, Alicia, Summer, and Nikki walked down the aisle in their blue brides-maid dresses. Paige would have asked Brie, but the older woman was pregnant and Paige didn't want to put pressure on the woman when she was ready to give birth.

Emma walked in last, as the maid of honor. She winked at Seth, who grinned back.

Dean couldn't breath, as he started at Paige. Next to her was her father. It was like time froze for him. He knew, that if he could relieve any moment in his life, it would be that one, where he looked at his bride-to-be for the first time on their wedding day.

Ricky Knight walked his daughter down the aisle. Paige was happy that her father was there, because she was sure she would be a mess on the ground. Her fiancé, almost husband stood at the end, and if her father wasn't holding her, she would have ran down the aisle just to be in his arms. She saw him smirk. And she fell in love with him all over again.

Paige and Ricky reached the end of the aisle, and she looked at Dean. Both wishing they could stop time and stay in that moment forever. It was the moment they would remember.


	18. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Dean promise each other forever.

Dean and Paige stood side by side. They both looked at the priest as they continue on with the wedding.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Dean Ambrose and Paige Knight in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined," he started.

Dean winked at Paige, and she grinned.

"If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Dean and Paige look around the room, making eye contact with as many people as they can to make sure no one talked. Once they were pleased, they turned back to the priest.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Ricky and Saraya Knight stood up, holding hands. "We do."

Paige smiled at her parents, her eyes shining with tears.

"The bride and groom have their own vows," the priest announced, and nodded for Dean to start, giving him the mic.

Dean took a deep breath and looked at Paige. He reached and held her hand. "Paige Knight, I have loved you for years. I have wanted to make you my wife the moment you gave me our first kiss. And if you become my wife, I promise to stick by you. I promise to take care of you and never give up on our love, no matter who may stick their nose in our lives." Dean grinned when Paige mouthed,  _Wade_. "I promise to love you for my life and beyond."

Paige gave him a water smile, as her tears threatened to fall down her face. "Dean Ambrose, I love you so much it hurts. And I promise to take care of you, because with your insane streak, no one knows what will happen. You're crazy." Everyone laughed, even Dean. "If you become my husband, I promise to live our life as we are living it now, only married. I promise to make us spend hours when grocery shopping. I promise to always prove you wrong. I promise to love you til the end of time. I promise to always come home to you, and only you. I promise you the word, because I know you will would give it me if I asked."

The priest took the mic back. "Dean Ambrose, do you take Paige Knight for your lawful wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

Dean looked at Paige with so much love. "I do."

The priest turned to Paige. "Paige Knight, do you take Dean Ambrose for your lawful wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and health, and to be him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?"

Paige nodded. "I do, always."

The priest looked at Seth. "May I have the ring for the bride?"

Seth smiled and placed the ring in his brother's hand.

"Dean, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Dean placed the ring in Paige's finger, as he stared into her eyes. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest turned to Emma. "May I have the ring for the husband?"

"Paige, will you now place this ring upon your beloved's finger and repeat after me."

Paige slipped the ring onto Dean's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

The priest turned to the couple. "In as much as Dean and Paige have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Dean was itching to hear the last six words. He looked at the priest impatiently. He laughed. "Dean, you may now kiss the bride."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Paige and pulled her for a kiss, as the guests cheered. Dean pulled back and looked at Paige.

"We're married," Paige whispered, her hands stroking his cheek.

"You are my wife. We're united, together and forever."

"I love hearing that." Paige pulled Dean for another kiss. She really loved kissing her husband, not boyfriend or fiancé, but  _husband_.


	19. DJ or PJ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Paige discuss their future.

Paige was reading a book when Dean sat down next to her. They had been married for months, and haven't left the honeymoon stage.

"What do you think, DJ or PJ?" Dean asked, placing his head on Paige's lap.

She placed the book on the side and ran her hand through Dean's hair. He had let it grow, but not too much. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we've been married for a while. And I was wondering, if we were to grow our small two people, multi animal family, if you would prefer a DJ or PJ," he responded looking at her.

"You want a child?"

"Well, not right now. I don't want to share you just yet. But in the future."

Paige couldn't answer. She just stared at him.

"It's just, I wouldn't mind seeing a little PJ running around here."

"PJ? Paige Junior?" she questioned, a grin on her face. "So the other would be a boy, Dean Junior?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I want a PJ around, if she's anything like you."

"I prefer a DJ, because then he'll be an older brother," Paige told him.

"You want more than one?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, one for you and one for me. A boy and a little girl so she could have two guys taking care of her. I grew up with three older brothers, I was grateful for that. And I don't want them to be an only child, they'll get lonely."

Dean sat up. "How about twins?"

Paige's eyes widened. "No. I am not pushing two kids out of my vagina at once! They are going to be at separate times!"

Dean laughed. "What if we get a son, and he ends up like me?"

"I feel bad for the kid. Crazy like his father," Paige told him, shaking her head.

"Our daughter will be insane like her mother."

Paige rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I can see it now. Little Dean and Little Paige playing around." He turned to Paige. "You're going to be amazing mother."

Paige blushed and looked away. "Only because I'll have an amazing husband, and they'll have an amazing father."

Dean leaned over and kissed her. "Want to start trying?"

Paige laughed and shook her head. "It's too early."

Dean smirked. "We can practice." Paige started laughing even more, and Dean just kissed her. "I love you, and our future kids."

Paige looked at him with love in her eyes. "I do too. I can't wait."


	20. Hey Hey You You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Paige, Roman, Seth, and Corey Graves.

  *   


Dean downed another drink, as he glared at Corey Graves.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Dean looked over and frowned at Seth and Roman.

Dean shook his head. "She already has a boyfriend. I can't just go up to her and tell her,  _hey, I like you. Date me_."

"Then show her you're better than Corey. Dude's an arrogant ass anyways, shouldn't be hard."

Dean signaled for another drink.

* * *

"I'm sorry. It was just a joke, I didn't mean for it to affect you that way."

Paige rolled her eyes as her boyfriend of two months apologized for making a joke at her expense.

"Up next is a young man, singing to the girl of her dreams," the announcer and owner of the karaoke bar told everyone. "Dean Ambrose."

Paige started to cough after inhaling some of her drink. Corey looked at her and tapped her back, not sure what had happened.

Paige watched as Dean stumbled onto the stage. She fought back a giggle as she realized that he was drunk.

"This is fo' you Knigh'," he slurred, grinning at her.

Paige shook her head as she watched him.

The instruments started, and Dean started to sing, off-key and sloppy, and Paige couldn't help but laugh as she watched him sing up there.

_Hey, hey_  
You, you  
I don't like your boyfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I could be your boyfriend  


_Hey, hey_  
You, you  
I know that you like me

_No way, no way_  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey  
You, you  
I want to be your boyfriend

Dean jumped off the stage. Everyone made a pathway as he walked up to Paige

_You're so fine  
_ _I want you mine  
_ _You're so delicious  
_ _I think about you all the time  
_ _You're so addictive  
_ _Don't you know what I can do  
_ _To make you feel all right?_

Paige laughed as Dean grabbed her hand.

_Don't pretend  
_ _I know you know  
_ _I'm damn precious  
_ _And, hell yeah  
_ _I'm the motherfuckin' princess  
_ _I can tell you like me too  
_ _And you know I'm right_

Dean pointed to Corey as he sang the next verse.

_He's like so, whatever  
_ _You could do so much better  
_ _I think we should get together now_

He sang the chorus as he pulled her towards the stage. Paige's face was so red, no one knew there was a color for that.

_I can see the way  
_ _I see the way you look at me  
_ _And even when you look away  
_ _I know you think of me  
_ _I know you talk about me all the time  
_ _Again and again_

_So come over here  
_ _And tell me what I wanna hear  
_ _Better yet, make your boyfriend disappear  
_ _I don't wanna hear you say his name ever again_

Again, he sang the chorus, as Paige covered her face. Seth and Roman were laughing in their seats, and Corey was glaring at Dean.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
_ _Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
_ _There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
_ _He's so stupid  
_ _What the hell here you thinkin'?_

Dean finished up the song, a drunken grin on his face.

_No way, no way  
_ _No, it's not a secret  
_ _Hey, hey  
_ _You, you  
_ _I want to be your boyfriend  
_ _No way, no way  
_ _Hey, hey!_

The song came to an end. Dean grabbed Paige by the waist and pulled her in for a kiss as the crowd cheered. Paige could taste the alcohol on the man's lips.

Dean pulled away and grinned at her. "Always wan'ed to do tha'."

Paige was too shocked to say anything. She just felt Corey grab her wrist and pull her away.

Dean watched her leave, knowing he won the round.

* * *

Dean woke up, his head killing him. Seth and Roman were watching a video at the couch, laughing. He groaned as he tried to muffle the sounds that were making his head pound.

"Hey, Roman, the  _princess_  is awake," Seth said, a huge smile on his face.

"What the  _fuck_  are you talking about?" Dean asked, sitting up and looking at his friends.

"We're talking about last night, and what you did," Roman answered.

"What did I do?" he asked, cautiously.

Seth gave him his phone. He watched the video of the night before, and his singing. Dean's face turned into a dark shade of red.

He returned the phone and fell back on his bed. "Kill me, now."

Seth and Roman laughed. Dean's phone tinged, signaling that he had a new message. He grabbed it and looked at it. His heart started pounding faster when he saw that it was from Paige.

_Hey, I don't like my boyfriend either. I think I need a new one. It's not a secret._

Dean laughed as responded.

_No way, I could be your boyfriend. I know you like me._

Who knew Avril Lavigne would help him. Sure he made a fool of himself, but he just won the girl.




 


	21. It's Not Your Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy hits Paige and Dean hard.

"

Paige, are you okay?" Dean asked, as he held her hand.

Paige nodded, her eyes filled with tears. She had just been hurt, in more ways than one.

"Dean," she whispered, her voice breaking. She couldn't say anything. She started sobbing into his arms.

Dean said nothing as he held her close.

* * *

_Paige always told the story. About her first wrestling moment, in her mother's stomach. She always said she was lucky her mother wasn't hurt enough to make her lose her child._

_If only she was as lucky._

_She was in a tag team with Nikki, Summer, and Cameron. Over the year, the divas had been getting more time, and they had improved._

_Paige was up on the turnbuckles, getting ready to jump on Summer, when Cameron pushed her. Paige fell out the ring, and landed stomach down. She felt so much pain, more than she thought._

_Nikki jumped down and checked on her tag partner. She placed her hand on Paige's back. The referee was counting them out, and they were at four._

_Nikki tried to help Paige stand up, but the younger girl cried out. Nikki didn't know what to think, as she saw the tears in Paige's face._

_The referee got to seven. Nikki knew that they weren't going to win, but it didn't matter. Paige looked to be in pain, and it scared her._

" _Are you okay?" Nikki asked, frowning when Paige shook her head._

_Nikki heard the bell ring and Cameron's Girl Bye song come out._

_The referee went to check on the girls, and soon paramedics came out to take Paige to the back._

_Nikki could see blood and it caused her heart to stop._

* * *

Stephanie and Hunter walked into medic room, checking on the married couple. Hunter closed the door and Stephanie walked over to girl that was on the gurney.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Stephanie asked, causing Dean to frown.

Paige looked at Stephanie, the tears in her eyes. Stephanie's heart broke. It was the one thing she wouldn't wish on anyone.

"I-I didn't know," Paige whispered, her body shaking. Dean held Paige closer.

"I know you'll need time, both of you. Take as much time as possible."

Hunter walked up to Paige. She was the diva he knew would make a difference. And he had seen her grow on the roster. He had a soft spot for her "I'm sorry, for your loss."

"Wh-what's going on?" Dean asked, confused. He looked from his bosses to his wife.

Stephanie gave them a small smile. "We'll let you two talk." They walked out.

Dean turned to Paige. "What happened Paige? What were they talking about?"

"D-Dean, I was pregnant," she whispered, a fresh batch of tears coming out.

Dean felt a lump on his throat.

"W-was?"

Paige started to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it was my fault. I should have known."

Dean shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's not your fault. We'll get through this. We'll get through this together."

Paige nodded. He wrapped his arms around her, as they cried for the death of their unborn child.


	22. Very Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brie and Nikki stole Paige's clothes, and she wants to show Dean her knew outfit.

The match and promo were over. Nikki, Brie, Paige, and Summer were at the gorillas.

"I think I'll make this into my usual outfit," Paige said, grinning. "It even has gloves."

"What will Dean think?" Nikki asked, shaking her head at the younger woman who seemed to be enjoying the outfit.

"I don't know," Paige commented, a smile on her face. "He'll like it?"

"You should go check," Brie told her, pushing her towards the lockers.

Summer nodded, agreeing with the twins.

Paige shrugged and nodded. She turned and skipped towards the men's locker room, knowing where her boyfriend was.

She saw Dean, and moved behind him.

"Want to make a wish?" she asked, making her voice sweet and soft.

Dean frowned and turned around to look at her. He let out a laugh when he saw how she was dressed.

"What happened?" he asked, getting a better look of her.

Paige shrugged. "Nikki and Brie stole my clothes and I had to borrow someone from a Rosebud. Don't you think I would make a great Rosebud?"

"I think you would be perfect."

"Too bad my boyfriend would be a Lemon. That means we can't be together. Rosebuds and Lemons don't mesh."

Dean shook his head when he saw her pout. Dean kissed her cheek. "Then I know what my first wish will be."

Paige's eyes lit up and she jumped in place. "What is it?"

"For my girlfriend to be a Lemon with me."

Paige stopped and frowned at him. "That's not fun."

"C'mon, you'll be my perfect Lemon, and be mine."

Paige shook her head.

"When life gives you lemons, you make," he started, a small smile on his face.

"Lemonade!"

Dean nodded. "How about after the show we go get lemonade, and I want to show the world my wonderful, perfect girlfriend."

Paige grinned and nodded. She told him she was going to go change.

"Don't change. I like this outfit."

Paige winked and walked away, grinning at the other Divas and Superstars that were staring at her.

Dean shook his head. He really loved his girlfriend.


	23. Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige's heart was just broken, and Dean is there to help her.

Dean was falling asleep. He had had a hard day, and couldn't wait to get into bed. But just as he was in between awake and asleep, his phone started to ring. He was annoyed as he grabbed his phone and just hit answer, not even bothering to look at the name.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"D-Dean?" a small voice asked. It was the voice he would know anywhere. He sat up and asked Paige what was wrong.

"C-can I stay at your home?" she asked, her voice cracking.

Dean told her yes and waited for her to arrive. He put a shirt on and some shorts. He liked to sleep in just his boxers, it was comfortable. He heard a knock on his door. He went to open it and Paige just moved into his arms.

Dean frowned, but held her tight. Keeping her in his arms, he moved to close the door and then walked to his bedroom. He made her sit down and sat down next to him.

"Paige, what happened?"

The nineteen year old shook her head. Dean looked at her. He could see that her eyes were watery. He could see that she looked hurt. He didn't ask any more questions, he just pulled her into his arms.

It had been three months since he sang to Paige, and although she told him that she didn't like her boyfriend, Corey changed. He became a better boyfriend, and paid more attention to Paige. He'd even cancel plans just to spend time with her. Dean was going to top pursuing her. He could see that she was happy with the other man, and all he wanted was for her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Paige let out a shaky breath, as she gripped his shirt. Dean just started to rub her back.

"I was falling in love with him," Paige whispered, looking up at him.

"Corey?" Dean asked.

"I was going to visit him, I wanted to tell him I love him," she whispered. Dean didn't admit that the phrase had hurt him. He was listening the girl he really liked say she loved someone else.

Paige took a deep breath. "I-I was going to tell him. So I went to his place. I had his key. We exchanged keys. So I entered and-and he was there, in the couch. He was having sex with someone else."

Dean tightened his grip as he thought of ways to hurt Corey.

Paige let out a small laugh, and it made Dean flinch at the lack of humor. "I was going to tell him that I love him, and he was  _fucking_ some one else. A stranger."

"Paige," Dean whispered.

"Why did he break my heart?" Paige asked in a small voice. Dean closed his eyes and just hugged her.

"He's a dumbass. He should hold your heart on a pedestaled. He's a dumbass for breaking it.," Dean whispered.

Paige's eyes watered, as she thought about what she had saw. She let out a small sob, and it made Dean hold her tighter. Dean felt so much anger, as he held the crying girl near.

* * *

There was a knock on the door that woke Dean up. He unwrapped his arms from Paige and went to go answer the door. He opened it and smiled softly when he saw Seth and Roman there.

"Rough night?" Seth asked, a smirk on his face.

Dean frowned and rubbed his face. "You can say that." He looked back to his bedroom, knowing that Paige was still asleep. He looked back to his brothers. "Paige is sleeping. Can you stay here and if she wakes up, tell her I went to do something important."

Frowning, the two nodded and watched Dean walk away.

* * *

Dean slammed his fist against the door. He waited until the door opened, and once he saw who opened it, he let his fist swing.

Corey fell to the ground from the impact. He looked up to see the angry Dean.

"That's for the girl who spend all night crying over your sorry ass," Dean told him, glaring at the man on the floor.

Corey looked at him with wide eyes. "Paige—"

"You  _don't_  get to say her name. You're stupid, a dumbass for cheating on the greatest girl you can ever have," he told the tattooed man.

The Ohio native shook his head. "You lost her. And I don't  _ever_  want to see you around her again."

He had turned and stormed away.

* * *

Dean took a deep breath and entered his apartment. He had a bag of food he bought for Paige and his friends. He smiled and entered. He smiled when he saw that Paige looked okay. He placed the food on the table and walked towards Paige.

"Did you beat him?" Seth asked, a dark look on his face.

Dean shook his head. "I punched him though."

Paige looked at him, her eyes wide. "You-you did?"

Dean nodded. "No one can hurt you and get away with it. And after I trusted him?"

Paige smiled softly and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Dean smiled as he held her in his arms. "Any time," he whispered, smiling as he held her close.

He would protect her, no matter what.

* * *


	24. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Dean meet unexpectedly, and it causes Dean to realize something.

Dean frowned when he heard noises. He didn't think anyone would be in the ring, at that time. Dean looked at his watch, to make sure he had the time right. 2 am. No one should be there. Shrugging, he walked towards the ring.

He looked out the curtain, and saw a figure in the ring. He knew that the person must have been training. He decided to through caution in the wind and walk towards the person.

He smiled when he noticed that Paige was there, alone. He climbed the ring and watched her train alone.

"How about a training partner?" Dean asked, grinning when he saw Paige jump.

"When did you get here?" she asked, her accent strong.

Dean shrugged. "I wanted to train a little. I thought I would be alone, but I guess I want the only one who thought of that."

Paige nodded. "Sometimes it's better."

"So, what do you say? Train?"

Paige shrugged and nodded.

Paige and Dean started to train together, trying different moves, trying to improve their moves. They trained for an hour before they called for a break.

They were sitting in the middle of the ring. "So, do you miss home?"

The nineteen year old nodded. "Yeah, I mean, this is my dream, but I do miss my family."

"You're making them proud," Dean told her, giving her a smile.

"I should be used to it. I started traveling alone since I was 14, but this feels different, you know?"

Dean nodded. "You won't get to see your family for months."

"Sometimes I want to go home. I feel lonely here," Paige whispered, looking at the mat.

"I get it. But Paige, you have this opportunity here. I know you can make it here. You can be one of the best Divas in any roster. I wouldn't be surprise if you break records, if you make history. With the way you're going, you might as well be the youngest Divas Champion. I can promise you that," he told her.

"You think?" Paige asked, a small smile on her face.

"Hell yeah. You're going to do great things, I just know it."

Paige leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dean, that means a lot."

Dean smiled, as he nodded. He could feel a blush threatening to appear, but he fought it. He stood up. "Want to train some more?"

Paige nodded. "Yeah, I want to get better. Especially since this isn't like back home."

"What do you mean?"

"Holding back, I have to hold back."

"Don't hold back with me. I want you to really go for it, okay?"

Paige looked at him, her eyes wide. "Are you sure?"

Dean smirked and nodded. "You aren't going to do much against me, but you can try."

Paige glared at him and went for the attack. She got some punches and kicks in, while he just ran away.

For the next hour, their practicing changed into a game of tag. Dean was it, and he ran towards Paige, wrapping his arms around her waist.

His mind wondered for a while, as he took in how perfect she felt in his arms, as he took in her scent.

Paige laughed when Dean picked her up and twirled her around. They stopped when they heard a noise. Trying to not laugh, they ran away, not wanting to get caught.

They ran out the building. It was five in the morning, and Dean and Paige decided to go to their respected homes and change so they could go eat breakfast. They were too hyped up to get any rest, so they just spend the day together.

It was still early in the morning, that Dean realized something. He realized that Paige wasn't like the other girls in the roster. He noticed that she was different. He also noticed that he'd automatically smile when she did, he enjoyed listening to her talk, and always wanted to hear her laugh.

It was after breakfast that he realized that he was developing a crush on the girl. And he was okay with that, because he knew that pursuing her would be the best thing and it was going to be fun.


	25. Ambraige Equals Hope

Paige couldn't believe it; she had just won the Divas Championship. She had won it! She was champion. She walked through the curtains, and her friends bombarded her. She looked up and jumped into the arms of the first person she saw.

Dean, feeling her in his arms, closed his eyes, smiling softly. He had missed the feeling. "I knew you would do it. I told you, you would be the youngest Diva."

Paige froze when she heard his voice. She pulled away and looked up at him. "D-Dean."

Dean just smiled as he looked down at her. All their friends stood around them, awkwardly. No one knew why they broke up, and they all thought that they should get together. They were the cute couple that everyone wanted to be. They were their "relationship goals." Sure, they had their problems, but they never thought Dean and Paige, or  _Ambraige_  as everyone called them, would break up. And they were all sad when they heard the news.

"Hi," he whispered, looking at her. He placed his hands in his pockets. All their friends took a few steps back, watching it happen. They didn't know if they would need help, but they were hoping the two would rekindle their relationship.

"Hey."

"So, uh, how have you been?"

"Great. Really great. I'm, um, double champion now."

"That's great to hear."

"Yeah."

Everyone listening flinched at the awkwardness. They couldn't continue to hear that.

"I'm proud of you, I knew you could do it. From the second I saw you, I  _knew_ that you would break down walls, make history," Dean told her, his awkward smile growing into a real one.

"I remember, you told me that when we snuck into the ring late at night."

"That was fun. That was the moment I knew I wanted to be with you."

"Really?" Paige asked, surprised.

Dean nodded, a smile on his face.

"That's the moment I started liking you too. I was waiting for you, to say something. But you never did."

"I didn't want to lose what we had. Our friendship, it meant a lot."

Paige smiled even more. "Me neither."

" _God_ , won't you two just get back together already? This is torture to watch! You're both perfect for each other, now do us all a favor and get back together so we all continue to have hope!" shouted the last person they expected, Luke Harper.

Dean let out a laugh, as he turned back to Paige. "So what do you say? Want to get back together?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't even know why we broke up the first place."

Dean grinned and pulled her in for a kiss, causing everyone to cheer.

"Ambraige is back on! There is still hope!" Alicia Fox exclaimed, to which everyone shouted their agreement.

Dean shook his head and looked back to his girlfriend. "We broke up for the most stupid reason."

Paige frowned. "What was it about, don't tell me it was really petty."

"I'll tell you later. I don't want us to fight here."

"But we fought for days."

"But it's in the past now. Now, we think of our future. Me, as the United States Champion, and you, as the Divas Champion and NXT Women Champion."

"I like that. Power Couple?"

Dean grinned, "Power Couple."

Paige wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed this."

"Me too. I love you Paige, so much."

"I love you too," she whispered.

"So Miss Double Champion, what's next for you?"

"Winning the United States Championship so I can be a Triple Champion. I will be the greatest in the world," she told him grinning.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that he would never change her for the world. And if he ever lost her again, he would  _never_  be able to move on, because she was it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Order of Chapters with Years (So Far):
> 
> 2012  
> Sneaking Around / Hey Hey You You / Dumbass / Social Networking
> 
> 2013  
> Cut In / The Knight Family / The Ambrose Family
> 
> 2014  
> Ambraige Equals Hope / Will You? / Snack
> 
> 2015  
> Sick / Very Fairy / Signings / Hall of Fame / Win / Bet / You're It / Arrive / Challenge
> 
> 2016  
> Asking / Planning / Jitters / I Do / DJ or PJ / It's Not Your Fault


	26. Happiest Place On Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Paige to Disneyworld to celebrate her birthday, which is the day of Summerslam.

They were in the car. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later. "Are we there yet?"

"We just left."

"Sorry."

An hour later. "Lets play a game."

"What game?"

"I spy? I see something grey."

"A car. That one. In front of us."

"Damn you."

An hour and a half later. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I'm bored."

"We're almost there, I promise."

"Fine."

Arriving. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?!"

"Happy early birthday," Dean said, smiling as he watched Paige's eyes light up and she seemed so happy.

Dean parked the car and they both left to the amusement park.

When they were there, Paige dragged Dean to the Tower of Terror. She pushed Dean when he shook his head. "I don't get why people like these things. They are machines of death," he muttered.

A mother glared at him when her son looked scared. Paige just shook her head.

"They are fun."

"The things I do to you."

Paige just gave him an innocent smile and s kiss on his cheek. They were next in line, and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him.

They spend the next two hours getting on rides. Paige bought every picture. She was having the time of her life. She looked up and saw that Dean kept looking around.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, looking at him.

Dean looked at her and then continued to look around. "I'm looking for that  _manipulative_  rat."

Paige couldn't help but laugh. She looked at him, and shook her head. "Lets go."

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

" _No_."

"Why?"

"Cause he's going to take over your mind," Dean responded.

Paige laughed. She pulls him in for a kiss.

"It's my birthday weekend," Paige whispered, her voice seductive.

Dean groaned as he nodded. He got his phone and nodded towards Paige. Grinning, she skipped towards the rat. She placed her arm around Mickey Mouse, and smiled at the camera.

She then asked Dean, but he said no. Suddenly, he was pushed towards the mouse and his girlfriend. He looked back, his eyes widening when he saw that it was the mouse's mate.

Paige asked someone that was walking by if she could take the picture. Although he didn't want to, Dean still did.

Soon Dean dragged her to the ride he wanted to go in. She wasn't able to see where they were going, because he was covering her eyes, but she did know she was in water.

Paige could hear the voices, the singing. She pulled Dean's hand offer her face and looked around.

"Why?" she asked, turning to look at him. He just shrugged and leaned back. "You made me take a picture with the master manipulator. So you have to suffer through this."

"B-but—"

"No Buts. Now lean back and enjoy this Paigey."

Paige sighed and watched the small wooden kids sing as they went passed.

Paige was so sure she had lost her mind by the time she got to the end of the ride. She was so happy it was over.

* * *

It was night, and the fireworks were about to start. Dean pulled her through the crowd, wanting a nice spot to watch the colorful explosions.

Dean found a patch of grass and told her to stay there, that he would be back. She nodded, as the red and blue and green and other colored fireworks flew to the sky and exploded, creating figures.

It was a few minutes later that she felt someone sit next to her. She looked over and smiled when she saw Dean holding a huge stuffed animal.

"Dean," Paige whispered, although he couldn't hear over the loud crowd.

Dean sat down next to her, and placed the animal near them.

"I love you," she whispered, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to see you win the championship on your birthday. Stitch and I will be rooting for you."

Paige grinned and hugged him. Dean moved her so she would be laying down in-between his legs. She placed Stitch in-between hers. They watched the fireworks together.

* * *

Paige was half-asleep as she got in the car. She placed Stitch in the car. And then sat down. Dean got in the driver seat and looked over at the almost sleeping Paige. He put the volume of the radio down and started singing a song. One that Paige didn't want to listen to.

_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears;_ _  
_ _It's a world of hopes and a world of fears;_ _  
_ _There's so much that we share,_ _  
_ _That it's time we're aware_ _  
_ _It's a small world, after all._

Paige groaned and moved to turn the radio up. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Did you have fun?" he asked.

Paige nodded. "Yeah, thank you for this."

"I'd do anything for you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Tomorrow, we'll handle Summerslam."

Paige smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're an awesome boyfriend."

"I know." He said.

Halfway through the ride, Paige fell asleep. Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face as she stared at his girlfriend. He really did love her. And he'd do anything to keep a smile on her face.


	27. Honey, I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean comes home to a nice surprise.

Dean had a hard training session and he couldn't wait to get home and sleep. He also couldn't wait to get home and see his beautiful girlfriend.

He placed the key into its slot and slowly opened his door. He stopped when he heard a familiar sound. If he wasn't mistaken, it was his theme song.

He couldn't help but smile as he entered the house. He quietly closed the door and walked towards the small living room. There he saw her, Paige in all her glory.

She was wearing jeans, his t-shirt and sweater. He stood there, and stared at her, as she jumped around listening to his song, Retaliation.

She turned and froze when she saw him staring at her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw him staring at her.

"Well, don't you look sexy," he said, a smirk on his face.

Paige raised an eyebrow, as she stared back, waiting for him to something.

Dean pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. He walked up to her.

"So, you're wearing my shirt? Not the one I got you?" he asked, amused.

"That one doesn't smell like you," she responded.

"You want one to smell like me?"

Paige shrugged.

He took a step back and took off the shirt he was wearing at the moment. "You know, this one smells even more like me."

Paige's eyes widened, when she realized what he was going to do. He gripped the shirt, and chased her when she ran away.

Paige laughed as he tried to rub the shirt on her. He then through the shirt down and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his nose against her neck and inhaled deeply.

"You smell so much better."

Paige laughed, as she tried to get away. Dean wasn't letting her go.

"You do look really sexy with my shirt on. You should go out like that more often," he whispered as he held her close.

"I will, if you wear one of mine."

Dean looked down at her and frowned. "I don't think it'll fit me."

Paige laughed and shook her head. "I'll wear your sweater, you wear one of mine, in your size."

Dean smiled and nodded. "But you know what's better that you wearing my shirt?"

Paige shook her head. Dean released Paige and let her turn so she was facing him.

"You, taking it off?"

Paige looked at him, giving him a smile. He leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and jumped up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Dean held her as he heard to the their bedroom. He was going to get her to wear his shirts more often.


	28. Hello, I'm Your Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige has just been signed to WWE. There she meets Dean, someone she feels like will be in her future.

Paige entered the warehouse. It was her first day at WWE's FCW. She was nervous, about making the best impression. She wasn't sure what se was going to do.

She was looking at around as she walked the halls. She didn't notice someone crashing into her.

She would have fallen to the ground if they didn't hold her up. She looked up to see one of the most handsome men she had ever laid her eyes on.

He smiled at her. "You're new here? I haven't seen you around."

Paige nodded. "I just got signed."

"You looked young. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"What's your name? Since I'm going to be working with you. And I can't leave without getting a beautiful girl's name."

Paige looked to the ground, not wanting him to see her blush. "What's your name?"

"I asked you first," he said, smirking.

"If you really want my name, you'll answer my name," she told him, challenging him.

Dean smirked. "I think we'll get along. I'm Dean. Dean Ambrose."

"Paige Knight."

"You're the infamous Knight protégé."

Paige blushed as she looked up at him. "What?"

"I've checked you out. You know, your matches on Shimmer and such. You're really going to be something here. I can't wait to see you."

Paige smiled, as she looked away. She didn't know what to say in return. He just smirked and walked away, leaving Paige alone to watch him leave. She smiled and walked away.

* * *

Paige watched his match. She didn't really know who his opponent was. Her eyes never left him. She couldn't take the smile off her face. She stood up and walked the halls when his matched ended. She was hoping to bump into him again.

She got her wish, as she bumped into him near the men's locker room.

"We meet again Knight," he said, his voice full of amusement.

Paige grinned as she shrugged. "I guess so Ambrose."

"You know, I can see our futures crossing paths."

Paige nodded. "I do too. I guess I'll see you around?"

"I guess so. Unless you want to get dinner or something?"

"Are you asking me out?"

Dean shook his head. "No. You're new to the area. And I just want you to have a familiar person. I feel like we're going to have something special. And our friendship is something I'll value."

"Really? You can see that?"

Dean smirked. "No. Its how I pick girls up. Almost worked, didn't it?"

Paige laughed. "Yeah. You would have had me if you had not said anything."

"I know. But you feel different. You aren't like the other girls here. I like it."

"So dinner? You can show me around? I at least nee one friend here."

Dean nodded. "I'll be that friend. I know we'll be friends for a while."

"Me too," Paige responded. He told her he had to shower and change.

Paige watched him go, a smile on her face.

Dean was different, and it intrigued her. She hoped something would come out of the dinner. Some sort of relationship.


End file.
